warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire and Ice Spoof
Bluestar: Wait, with Spottedleaf dead, who will be the new medicine cat? Graystripe: You could use the Yellowfang I caught. Bluestar: NOT TALKING, GRAYSTRIPE!!!! But that is a pretty good idea. Yellowfang: Hey! I have a clan to get back to. Bluestar: Well, this is your clan now! Yellowfang: (Mutters under breath and storms away.) The next morning. (Bluestar walks up to Fireheart and Graystripe.) Bluestar: I have a mission for you. Fireheart and Graystripe: .......... Bluestar: Go get WindClan, okay? Fireheart and Graystripe: ......... Bluestar: Do you understand? Fireheart and Graystripe: ........ Bluestar: You can talk now! Fireheart and Graystripe: Okay! We'll do it! (Go into highway.) Fireheart: This place scares me. Graystripe: Oh look! A hobo! Fireheart: I've never seen one up close before. Hey hobo! Get a job! Graystripe: This is fun! I love making fun of hobos. Oh no. It's coming towards us with a knife and a torch. We should go. (Run away.) Fireheart: Look! WindClan! Graystripe: No, those are just rogues. Tallstar: We are WindClan! And, were not weak! Fireheart: Then why did you retreat to here. Tallstar: Well...um...at least we didn't let ShadowClan take over our territory like RiverClan! Fireheart: Well, come back now. Tallstar: Okay. (They all go back.) Tallstar: Theres a cloud in the sky! That's a sign from StarClan that someone will die today! Fireheart: Well, we really should be going back to ThunderClan. (When they ae halfway there they get attacked by RiverClan.) Graystripe: What will we do? Fireheart: Push that warrior off a cliff. Graystripe: Okay! (Pushes off cliff.) Fireheart: That's the death! Oh look! RiverClan is runniny away. They truly are the most cowardly clan in the forest. And the fattest. I hope they suffer from obeisity. (Go back to camp.) Bluestar: You get apprentices! Fireheart: Really? Which one do I get? The easy to train one? Bluestar: No, Graystripe gets the easy to train one for a reason I can't understand. You get the hyper one. She is Cinderpaw. Fireheart: Hi. Cinderpaw: Hi Fireheart, hi! Can we hunt tommorrow? Can we, can we, can we??? Fireheart: Do you have a serious problem? Cinderpaw: No. Fireheart: (Sighs.) Yes, we will go hunting tommorrow. Cinderpaw: Yay! Can I hunt a mouse? Oh, how about a vole? Maybe a squirrel would taste nice- Fireheart: I'm going to bed. Cinderpaw: Okay! See you tommorrow! The next day: (Graystripe, Fireheart, and Cinderpaw are on patrol near RiverClan border.) Graystripe: Oh look! A squirrel! I'm going to mindlessly chase it over that unstable icy river! (Chases squirrel. Falls in river. Silverstream rescues him.) Graystripe: I'm saved! And I love you, unkown RiverClan cat. Fireheart: Close your eyes, Cinderpaw. Silverstream: Well, I guess I love you too for some reason. Let's meet everyday right here and risk our position in the clan. Graystripe: That sounds fine to me. Fireheart: But that's against the warrior code! I don't want my best friend to leave me, and I don't want him to be a mate to that thing. Sliverstream: Hey! Graystripe: Don't talk that way to my mate! Fireheart: Well, I'm leaving. Come on Cinderpaw, but don't open your eyes until we are away from those cats! Cinderpaw: But I want to see it! Fireheart: Shut up and go back to camp! (Fireheart and Cinderpaw go back to camp.) Later... (Onewhisker comes into camp.) Fireheart: Who are you, and why are you here? Onewhisker: WindClan is being attacked! Please help! Bluestar: Fine. Tigerclaw: Why are we just helping everybody! It's one clan for themselves! Bluestar: Silence, Tigerclaw, or I will kill you! Tigerclaw: You just wait Bluestar! Someday, I will betray you and move to ShadowClan and rule the forest! And you will be insane!!!!! Bluestar: What? Never mind. (ThunderClan helps WindClan.) Fireheart: Yay, we won!